Jewel of Four Sparks
by Shebakoby
Summary: The Quintessons conspire with some demons to create a replica Shikon Jewel, which spells trouble for four Transformers.


_The four souls described are from the Shinto philosophy of Naobi: Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (Love). When all united in one person they unite to form a powerful balance within the soul that can be used for good or evil._

***xxx***

Several Quintessons were gathered on a ship, listening to a stranger tell them a tale that intrigued them.

"So, you are telling us that we can manufacture a jewel of great power?" one Quintesson inquired.

"Yes," the stranger replied.

"You still haven't told us who you are," another Quintesson said.

"I am Izumo. I was resurrected by a demon who was working for another demon named Unicron," the stranger replied, "And I have a theory that your Transformers can be used to make very powerful replica Shikon Jewels."

"So what is required?" the Quintesson's head scientist wondered.

"Find four Transformers-each of whom possesses one of the four attributes: Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, and Love. I can do the rest."

***xxx***

"Are those Quintessons mad?" SkyLynx commented, as a Quintesson ship appeared and fired at him.

"Better find a place to land!" Rodimus ordered. SkyLynx picked out a small planetoid and the passengers disembarked.

A horde of Sharkticons descended on the group, and SkyLynx took to the air to engage them.

But something was wrong. The Sharkticons, instead of firing, began throwing smoking canisters at the Autobots.

"What in the world...?" Ultra Magnus exclaimed.

"Gas!" Arcee realized.

"But that can't hurt us," Rodimus said dismissively.

"Actually, Rodimus, there are some gaseous substances that can interfere with our functioning," Perceptor informed him.

Pretty soon there was so much gas that the Autobots couldn't see their attackers. But that wasn't all the gas was doing. Suddenly Wheelie and Blurr both collapsed.

"Getting...weak..." Arcee moaned, and fell over.

"SkyLynx, get us out of here!" Rodimus shouted, shortly before he too slipped into unconsciousness.

Sharkticons began to land and approach the Autobots.

"Take those three," a reptilian robot commanded, pointing out Arcee, Perceptor, and Wheelie, "Leave the rest."

The gas had dissipated, but now SkyLynx had bigger problems. He was on his way to rescue his fallen comrades when Predaking appeared and attacked. This gave the Sharkticons time to flee with their captives. By the time SkyLynx had dealt with Predaking, the Quintessons were long gone. He retrieved the remaining Autobots and headed for Cybertron.

***xxx***

"YOU _COWARDS_!" Cyclonus shouted angrily, "I can't believe you fled our last battle with the Autobots! We would have won, too, if you'd stayed around!" He was busy berating Scourge and the Sweeps for their lacklustre performance as of late.

"But Cyclonus-" Scourge cut in.

"NO MORE EXCUSES!" Cyclonus snapped.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" a Sweep asked. He pointed at a Quintesson Ship, which the Predacons were currently boarding.

"I didn't authorize that," Cyclonus realized, "Nor, do I think, did Galvatron. I'm going to see what they're up to."

Cyclonus went to the Quintesson ship. He went on board and went to the control room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A creature very much like a humanoid toad and another creature who looked like a mythical creature called a Minotaur stood by the Quintessons. At the end of the room, three Autobots were encased in what looked like the clear, transparent, gigantic jelly-like eggs of an amphibian.

"What's going on here?" Cyclonus demanded.

"So nice of you to join us, Cyclonus," one of the Quintessons said, "You're going to complete our little collection."

The toad demon opened its mouth and a bubble came out of it, directed at Cyclonus. He tried firing at it, but the blasts were merely deflected. Seconds later the "bubble" had engulfed him and he tried to free himself without success.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he cried.

"Don't waste your energy trying to break out of there," the Quintesson Scientist said, "It's futile. You will have no better success than they did." Cyclonus saw that all three Autobots were unconscious.

"What do you want with me? Let me go, or Galvatron will make you regret this treachery!" Cyclonus threatened.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," the Toad Demon cackled, "We need your life force to make the Sacred Jewel!"

Cyclonus desperately tried radioing for help. "Scourge, come in! Can you read me?" Nothing but static. Then he noticed that his vision was starting to go out of focus. He tried harder to escape but eventually slipped into an enchanted sleep.

"I trust we have all that we need?" the Quintesson Commander asked the Minotaur.

"Not quite yet," the monster replied, "I need a shard of the real sacred jewel. We can use it to make certain that our replica jewel is perfect."

"But where will we get a shard of the real jewel?"

"On Earth."

***xxx***

"Scourge! Where is Cyclonus? I've been trying to contact him for the last half-hour!" Galvatron shouted.

"He went onto that Quintesson ship over there," Scourge said.

"What in the universe for?" Galvatron questioned.

"We observed the Predacons boarding that ship, so Cyclonus decided to find out why. You say you've been trying to contact him?" Scourge replied, with some surprise in his voice.

"Yes. No response," Galvatron told him.

Scourge rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "That's not like him," he said, then activated his communicator. "Cyclonus, come in, can you read me?" A whine of static was the only reply he got.

"Do you suppose he's in some sort of trouble?" one of the Sweeps asked.

"I want **answers**!" Galvatron demanded, and leaped into the air towards the ship, "And that ship is the only place where I'm going to get any!" Scourge and the Sweeps dutifully followed.

***xxx***

"Galvatron is approaching," one of the Quintessons said, after seeing the Decepticon Leader in the monitor.

"Set course for Earth, and hurry," the Quintesson Commander ordered.

"They're taking off!" one of the Sweeps realized.

" **FOLLOW THEM**!" Galvatron cried.

***xxx***

Rodimus Prime awoke on Cybertron, with SkyLynx standing over him. Kup, Wreck-Gar, Sandstorm, First Aid, and Springer were attending to Ultra Magnus and the others that had been affected by the gas.

"Ohhh, what happened?" Rodimus asked, as his vision came slowly back into focus.

"The Quintessons have abducted Perceptor, Arcee, and Wheelie," SkyLynx informed him, "I am sorry I could not prevent it, since I was forced to engage Predaking."

"But what on Cybertron would they want with them?" Rodimus asked, puzzled.

"Cosmos, calling Rodimus Prime. I have urgent news," came a voice over Rodimus' radio.

"Rodimus here. Proceed, Cosmos," Rodimus replied.

"I am currently observing a Quintesson Ship that appears to be headed for Earth. It is also being pursued by Galvatron and the Sweeps."

"Galvatron and the Sweeps? That's odd. Is Cyclonus with them?"

"Negative."

"Headed for earth, you say? Thanks, Cosmos. Rodimus out." He turned towards the giant space shuttle. "SkyLynx, take us to earth."

***xxx***

When the Quintesson ship reached Earth's orbit, Galvatron finally caught up to it and boarded the ship in a rage. He led the Sweeps to the control room. He saw the Quintessons and their guards, and two flesh creatures. One was the Toad Demon that had entrapped Cyclonus, and the other looked human. But suddenly, the "human" began to transmute right before his eyes. It grew larger, sprouting dark brown fur, horns, and a tail, and its body changed to look like a beast-specifically, a Minotaur.

"Galvatron, **look**!" Scourge cried out, and pointed at the far end of the room.

" _CYCLONUS_!" Galvatron shouted, as he saw his second-in-command, encased in the Toad-Demon's egg-capsule. He also noticed the three Autobots similarly imprisoned. "What have you done to him? Release him at once!"

"You will not interfere with my plan!" the Minotaur retorted.

"What manner of beast are you?!" Galvatron exclaimed.

"I am Guuyo, a half-demon. I work for Unicron. I have taken your warrior to use his soul to make a new Shikon Jewel, which I will give to the Chaos-Bringer so that he may restore his own body and grant me my wish!"

"Restore Unicron? _**NO!**_ I will not allow you to use Cyclonus as ingredients for your experiment!" Galvatron protested.

"You have no choice in the matter!" Guuyo insisted, "And if you do not leave now, I will have the Toad imprison your souls, as I have done with the others!"

"Mmm, your souls would be tasty," the Toad Demon cackled.

Galvatron backed off, horrified. "RETREAT!" he cried.

***xxx***

"Now what do we do?" Scourge wondered.

"We find out everything we can about this Shikon Jewel that the flesh creature was talking about," Galvatron replied.

***xxx***

"This was a great idea, coming over to your time on the night of the new moon," Inuyasha said with a contented sigh. His hair was now black, his ears normal human ears, and his demonic powers were temporarily absent.

"Yeah, I should have thought of this sooner," Kagome agreed, "You don't have to worry about some demon discovering when you become human."

It was early in the morning and the sun had not yet risen. Suddenly an explosion rocked the shrine near the house. Kagome rushed outside to see Galvatron and the Sweeps approach from the air.

"Decepticons! What do they want here?" Kagome exclaimed.

" **YOU THERE**! ARE YOU THE HUMAN KNOWN AS KAGOME?" Galvatron bellowed.

"Umm, yes. Why?"

"I want your sacred jewel shards. **HAND THEM OVER!** " Galvatron ordered.

 _Jewel shards?! How does he know about those?_ Kagome thought.

"Hey, you. You'd better leave while you still have the chance," came a voice behind Galvatron. The Decepticon Leader turned to see a human in a red kimono and extra-long black hair.

"Insolent flesh creature!" Galvatron growled.

At that moment, the sun rose. A pulse of energy emanated from Inuyasha, and Galvatron felt it. Suddenly the black hair was now snow-white, and the human ears were now white, pointed dog's ears. The half-demon drew his sword, which pulsed with a yellow flash of light and transformed from what Inuyasha used to refer to as a "hunk of junk" into a large, sharp "fang."

" _ **WIND SCAR**_!" Inuyasha cried out, and swung the sword. Four blasts of yellow energy came from the ground where the sword struck it, and collided with Galvatron and two of the Sweeps.

" _AAAAAGGGHHHH_!" Galvatron screamed. The Wind Scar had torn into his armor. The two stricken Sweeps were similarly damaged.

"Like I said, you should have left while you still had the chance," Inuyasha gloated.

"You're not human! You're like that other one!" Galvatron exclaimed.

"Other one?!" Kagome echoed in surprise.

"Hold it right there, Galvatron," came Rodimus Prime's voice. A ring of Autobots now had their weapons trained on the Decepticons.

"What are you doing bothering these humans?" Kup demanded.

"They tried to steal my sacred jewel shards!" Kagome replied.

"You'll let me go if you want to see your friends again," Galvatron said angrily.

"What do you know about that?" Rodimus asked.

"All I know is they're going to be made into some sort of Jewel," Galvatron replied.

"What? Someone's trying to re-create the Sacred Jewel? But only Guuyo knew how to do that!" Kagome realized.

"Guuyo? Yes, that was the creature's name," Scourge said.

"So they took four Autobots to make into a Sacred Jewel?" Kagome asked Rodimus.

"No. They took three," Rodimus said.

"But they need four souls to make the jewel," Inuyasha realized, "Who're they using for the fourth soul?"

"They're using Cyclonus," Galvatron said angrily.

"We have to stop them," Rodimus decided, "Galvatron, I'm guessing that you don't want Cyclonus made into a jewel any more than we want our friends turned into one either."

"Are you proposing an alliance?" Galvatron wondered.

"Just until we free our troops," Rodimus stated.

Galvatron considered for a moment. "Very well, Rodimus."

"You have to take me and Inuyasha with you," Kagome told Rodimus, "If there are any demons there, you'll need our help!"

"All right," Rodimus Prime agreed.

The combined forces of the Autobots, Galvatron, Scourge, the Sweeps, along with Inuyasha and Kagome, boarded the Quintesson ship.

"It is as I anticipated," a Quintesson said, "Turn Galvatron loose with just enough information, and they'll come to us."

The minotaur creature called Guuyo had reverted a few hours ago to his human form-Izumo. "Get ready. Once we have the jewel shards, we can begin to extract their souls and proceed with the jewel synthesis."

Once the invasion force got to the control room, the Toad Demon took the forefront beside Izumo.

Kup tried using a laser blast to free Arcee, but the beam just glanced off.

"It's useless. You cannot free them," The Toad Demon chortled.

" _IZUMO_!" Kagome cried, "What are you doing?"

"I am doing what I must to have my wish granted. I will make the most powerful Shikon Jewel in the universe. And I have the perfect ingredients. The spirit of Friendship will come from the small Autobot. The spirit of Wisdom will come from the Scientist. The spirit of Love will come from the female Autobot. And the spirit of Courage will come from the Decepticon."

"But the Decepticons are evil! You'll wind up with a tainted jewel!" Kagome informed him.

"It matters not that the jewel will be tained with evil. I am giving this jewel to Unicron. He wishes for it to be tainted."

"Release our friends!" Rodimus demanded.

"Never!" the Toad Demon shouted, and spat out a bubble at Rodimus Prime.

" **IRON REAVER,** ** _SOUL STEALER_**!" Inuyasha sprang forward, tearing the bubble to ribbons with his claws. He drew his sword as he landed.

"Oh, no!" the Toad screamed, as Inuyasha activated the Wind Scar. It was immediately blown apart. Izumo and several Quintessons had to quickly dive out of the Wind Scar's path.

Scourge tried firing at the bubble that contained Cyclonus, to no avail. Then suddenly he had an idea. That half-demon had shredded a bubble with his claws. Scourge flexed his own talons, then rushed at the bubble. His claws easily tore through the jellylike membrane, and he reached in and grabbed Cyclonus. The Decepticon Second was still unconscious.

"I've got him!" Scourge called out.

"Decepticons, let's get out of here!" Galvatron ordered. With Cyclonus out of commission, the odds were not in his favor.

"Let 'em go," Rodimus told the Autobots.

Inuyasha used his claws to free the three trapped Autobots. Then he turned to Izumo.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now and get it over with," Inuyasha growled. But before Izumo could answer, a demonic aura of great power enveloped him, and he disappeared.

Rodimus and the others collected Arcee, Wheelie, and Perceptor, and the group retreated from the Quintesson ship.

"Thanks for your help," Rodimus told Kagome and Inuyasha, as they dropped them off at Higurashi Shrine, "We couldn't have rescued our friends without you."

"No problem," Kagome said, "Anytime you need help, just ask."

Arcee had recovered and was fascinated by Inuyasha's ears. She couldn't help but reach out and touch them.

" _WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?_!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"What?"

" ** _SIT_** , _BOY_!"

Energy waves pulsed out from Inuyasha's necklace, and he was instantly dragged to the ground facefirst, making an impressive dent in it.

" _ERRRAAAGHHHH_! What did you do _that_ for?"

 **THE END!**


End file.
